Fiebre
by Panda'Cupcake
Summary: Cuidar de un enfermo es difícil, más aún cuando quiere violarte.


**Título:** Fiebre

**Summary: **Cuidar de un enfermo es difícil, más aún cuando quiere violarte

**Advertencias: -**Ligero contenido sexual (No sé escribir lemon TT-TT) y la boquita de Romano

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, sólo el fanfic me pertenece

Oi minna! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí algo (3 o 4 meses) así que espero no haber perdido la práctica. No puedo decir que este sea el primer fanfic que he escrito de Hetalia pero sí es el único que he encontrado lo suficientemente decente como para subirlo. Espero de corazón que les guste~

* * *

Respiraba con dificultad y sentía como la alta temperatura de su cuerpo se había mantenido por la pasada hora. Ya no quería revisar más papeleo o ser arrastrado por su jefe a reuniones de último minuto, después de todo ¡él era el más afectado por la situación!

Antonio suspiró cansado y se sentó en la cama, soltando un poco su corbata y quitándose los zapatos. Arrastró los pies hasta el armario para buscar la pijama, estaba todo revuelto, suspiró, esta vez se metió bajo las mantas con el traje, ¡¿a quién demonios le importaba eso estando tan enfermo?!. Suspiró una vez más sintiéndose sólo un poquito aliviado al estar, al fin, recostado. Pronto sus verdes ojos se cerraron y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Sus pisotones eran el único ruido que perturbaba la tranquilidad de la casona española, maldecía y refunfuñaba entre dientes, ¿por qué mierda siempre era el último en enterarse? Incluso Veneciano lo sabía, y eso era decir mucho. El idiota de España no lo había llamado las dos noches anteriores, no era como si lo extrañara, eso no... Pero era raro, ya fuera para preguntarle cómo se encontraba o simplemente hablar idioteces como "dí que me amas, Roma~" o "los tomates son deliciosos, ¿no lo crees, Lovino?" el español le hacía una llamada diaria sin falta.

_"¡Crisis económica y la p*ta madre!"_

Llegó a la sala un poco más calmado, se quitó el saco y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. En unos minutos iba un Romano bastante avergonzado hacia la habitación del mayor, una jarra de agua fría en su mano derecha y varios pañuelos en la mano izquierda, empujó la puerta suavemente con miedo de despertar al castaño, dejó las cosas sobre la mesita de noche y acercó una silla al borde de la cama.

La cara del italiano subió unos cuantos tonos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba observando detenidamente al español durmiente. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de negar lo que acababa de pasar, quiso alejar esos pensamientos mojando los pañuelos en el agua fría y poniéndolos con cuidado sobre la frente morena del mayor, Lovino sonrió un poco al ver como Antonio se relajaba bajo el frío contacto.

* * *

Se sentía mejor, indudablemente, pero el cansancio aún estaba ahí... Y había algo, algo diferente, trató de ignorarlo. Se sentó en la cama, un pañuelo cayó de su frente, miró a su alrededor y notó la jarra en la mesita de noche y los pañuelos dentro de ésta. Recorrió la habitación con su mirada, grande fue su asombro al descubrir a Romano medio dormido en una silla junto a su cama. Estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, sus piernas una a cada lado de éste y su mentón descansando sobre sus brazos, el mayor pasó por alto todos estos detalles ya que la fiebre no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y lo único que pudo notar eran los dos primeros botones de la camisa del italiano que estaban desabrochados y el rostro ligeramente sudado de éste.

_"Maldición"_

España sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba por enésima vez en el día, sólo que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre. Romano se movió en su incómoda posición y comenzó a restregarse los ojos con una mano.

"Me tenías preocupado, idiota" murmuró el italiano, siendo honesto con sus sentimientos como rara vez pasaba.

El mayor no dijo nada, se levantó, aún mareado, y se acercó a la silla de Lovino. El más bajo lo miró aún confundido por sus acciones, las manos del ojiverde lo obligaron a levantarse. Y se abrazó a su cintura, corrijo, se aferró a su cintura como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

"I-idiota, m-me estoy asfixiando" Pero correspondió el abrazo, sorprendiéndose al notar que _cierto _lugar del español estaba despierto. Intentó separarse pero su boca fue capturada (casi violada) por la del más alto.

"¡N-no seas i-idiota, España! Te hará peor" Le gritó el italiano cuando hubo recuperado la respiración

"Pero Lovi~ ya me tienes así, ¿que le voy a hacer?" guió la mano de Romano hasta su entrepierna. Los colores se subieron a la cara del más bajo, esa sería una larga noche.

_"¡BASTARDO!"_

* * *

Me merezco algún review? *hace ojitos y un puchero*


End file.
